


A moment in the life of Rantaro Amami

by QuinLova



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Cute?, F/M, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love, adventures in babysitting au, sure why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Rantaro confesses to Kaede.Kaede confesses in a different way back.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	A moment in the life of Rantaro Amami

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom!  
> A character who is aromantic (and/or asexual) coming out to someone! Parents, siblings, friends, anyone. Just as long as the people are generally accepting and it has a happy ending.

“Shit shit shit shit.”

Rantaro was speeding down the city highway, while Kaede was looking out of the car, trying to find the little buggers that had escaped their grasp. Originally, it was going to be that Rantaro and Kaede were going to study while watching over the “Warriors of Hope” as their parents called them, but after a fiasco with the dishwasher and the toaster (don’t ask), they had now ended up here, trying to find the kids before their parents could.

Rantaro pulled into a park, breathing in.

“Need a break, Amami? I can take over.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. Just need to rest.”

A rare silent moment was shared between the Ultimates.

“Kaede?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember back in… err… 5th grade, when Miu told you I had a crush on you, and I denied it?”

“...She wasn’t lying, was she?”

“Kaede, let’s run away from all this, I have tickets to NYC it’s only-”

“Amami, I have something to say…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… aromantic.”

“Ah, Kaede, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Rantaro was shushed by Kaede, who had put a finger in front of his mouth.

“You… are actually the first person I have told.”

“Oh.”

“Look, we can sort out the specifics later, cuz this conversation won’t matter if the parents find out about them and kill us.”

“Literally or figuratively?”

“Yes.”

“I like your sense of humor, Akamatsu.”

Kaede started the car, and they eventually found the kids and put them to bed, saving them both from whatever would have happened next.


End file.
